An integrated circuit often requires a constant supply voltage for proper operation. The supply voltage may be delivered by a power delivery circuit. Power transients in the delivery of the supply voltage may, at certain frequencies, cause the integrated circuit and the power delivery circuit to resonate. This resonance may quickly increase the amount of current drawn by the integrated circuit and may thereby cause the supply voltage to dip. As a result, proper operation of the integrated circuit may be compromised.